Experiment 308
by Qindox
Summary: Experiment 308 was designede to be a spy , like Nosy, but there's something different about this female experiment. Something human-like about her...Why can't I remeber anything? Why am an experiment, instead of a human I once was? How can I escape? Prequel/Follow up to Experiment 631.


**Just to let you all know, This is the description of Experiment 308:**

** art/Experiment-308-Oc-as-me-fan-fic-301910066**

** #/d4zqwkc**

**Qindox does not own Lilo & Stitch**

In the forest, a blue sphere that labeled 308, was balanced on a cliff, but rolled off into to a puddle at the bottom, and it glowed and grew and glowed bright yellow. In a blast of light, a strange red and orange creature formed in its place.

It, er, she realized with a jolt that she was no longer a human, but some kind of experiment. 308 was like a much slimmer 627 without a cone shaped head, and had orangey bat wings and a red long, lizard like tail, but it was covered in the same fur that her entire body was. Her relatively small nose was a dark blue shade. She had a light orange underbelly and stripes and splotches. 308's dark gray eyes were a deep shade, shown in the pool of water that she looked into. She was about only ¾ of stitch's size, but 308 couldn't tell.

Gantu POV:

"625! Where is my towel?" Gantu demanded to the small chubby came in with a pink tutu.

"Hey fish sticks! Nice skirt! I should really record this!" 625 said happily, as he dropped his tuna fish sandwich to get a video camera.

"WARNING! EXPERIMENT 308 ACTIVATED! PRIMARY FUNCTIONS: CHAMELONS-LIKE BLEDING ABILITIES, DESIGNED TO BE AN INFLITRAITOR!"

"An experiment, but before that. . 625!" He yelled as the golden furred creature held up a camera to him.

….

"Stitch, let's ask Jumba if he has anymore un-activated pods." Lilo said to Stitch.

"Ih, Cousins!" Stitch agreed.

"We haven't caught an experiment in a while." Lilo admitted.

They entered the big red ship of Jumba's.

"Jumba! Do you have any experiment pods?" Lilo called to Jumba.

"Um, no. Little girl and 626, would you mind getting Jumba some earth poppingcorn?" He asked from behind a strange machine.

"Um, sure? Thanks anyway." Lilo said disappointed.

They left the ship and strolled into the town to buy some popcorn.

"Aggie tabba, cousin gaba?" Stitch asked.

"I don't know when another experiment will be activated Stitch." Lilo replied. Unknown to them someone, or something was eavesdropping on their conversation.

…..

The red experiment listened to the two of them talking about experiments, and something about popcorn.

308 knew that she should be on lookout and be aware, because they or Gantu could catch her if she was seen.

She slightly camouflaged herself to blend into the buildings, as 308 discovered she had this power similar to a chameleon.

Experiment 308 started toward them once more, but before she could, she tripped right before she leapt off one of the roofs and landed noisily on the top of a lamppost.

…

"So I think we should-"Lilo continued, only to be stopped as a crashing sound came from around them.

"Gaba?" Stitch wondered. He looked around. He spotted what he was looking for above them.

"What is it Stitch?" Lilo asked as Stitch pointed to the lamppost above them.

"Cousin!" He said to the small red shape above. It had wings and a long tail.

It looked down at them. "Stitch, grab him!"

"Meega gulla!" It growled to them. (I'm a girl!)

308 cursed herself. She tried flapping her wings to fly and it naturally came. Experiment 308 started toward the beach.

"Quick, let's get to the X-Buggy!" Lilo stated as 308 got farther from them. She sighed in relief as her flight pattern continued.

….

"Jumba! There's an experiment on the loose! Get the X-Buggy ready!" Lilo yelled as they entered the red ship once more.

"Describe experiment to Jumba little girl." He said.

"It was red, with wings and a long tail. It didn't do anything unique, though, it flew away." Lilo told him.

"Red, wings, ah! That would be experiment 308, it was designed to be an infiltrator, but it had a mind of its own. Preferred to run away and do as it pleased. 308 can blend into its surroundings, and can fly." He explained.

"Like Nosy?" Lilo wondered.

"Yes, but not exactly." He further explained.

"So then he-"

"She. Experiment 308 is a girl." Jumba said.

"Oh. She would go where?" Lilo wondered.

"Estimated, like Nosy, she would gather information scattered randomly anywhere." Jumba admitted.

"Well she was heading toward the beach, so we should start there." Lilo said.

…

"There she is Stitch!" Lilo said pointing to the red experiment perched on a stop sign next to beach.

"Gaba?" She wondered then panicked when seeing them on the X-Buggy. She made a break for it on all fours.

(308 POV):

Experiment 308 ran as she was panicking. She ran even faster when seeing that Lilo and stitch were getting closer and lilo was holding an open capture container.

"Naga!"She cursed. Soon Lilo got close enough that she scooped her up, but luckily the car bumped and 308 fell out.

"Ow!" She said as she hit the sidewalk. 308 took the chance and dashed to the jungle.

"Gotta!" A deep voice said as he got her by surprise with a capture container. 308 scratched the glass with her claws, but to no avail. She growled at him. Gantu closed the lid and started to walk back to his ship with the Experiment in tow.

"For once Hamsterveil will be pleased. Now what were your abilities again?" He wondered while looking at the annoyed Experiment in the glass containment.

Surprisingly, one moment the experiment was in the container, the next she's broken it and has started to flying away.

"Oh Blitsmack!" Gantu cursed himself.

Later:

"Stitch! Grab her, before Gantu gets here!" Lilo stated as she pointed to the cornered experiment.

"Shoota!" Shecursed as Stitch slowly walked to her with a capture container.

Stitch leaped and _Clink! _He closed the lid and said, "Gotta ya cousin!" She growled at him.

Lilo walked up to him. "Nice job Stitch! You caught 308!" She said to him. Lilo looked at the red cousin. She was kinda cute.

"Now let's see, where-" Lilo's sentence was interrupted by the sound of Stitch grunting. He was lying on the ground, without Experiment 308. Lilo saw Gantu holding the female experiment's container in his hand.

"Gantu. What do you want big dummy?" She inquired. He merely smiled and said, "I'll just be going with the experiment-"

"Naga! Stupid head!" He was intercepted as Stitch whacked Gantu with a palm tree. The capture container made a clink! Sound as it hit the cement sidewalk.

"Stitch quick! Grab her and let's get outta here!" Stitch nodded and picked up Experiment 308 and raced after Lilo.


End file.
